


Coming Down

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Officer Stark, Thief Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Officer Stark teaches local thief Peter a lesson.





	Coming Down

"Why hello officer Stark." Peter mumbled seductively. "What brings you here?

Officer Stark growled and pushed the teen up against the wall, causing the boy to gasp and drop the bag of stolen goods from his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing boy?"

Peter smirked and moved his hands over the older man's thighs. "Am I in trouble? Are you going to punish me Officer?" The teen spoke through hooded eyes.

"You're a fucking tease brat. This is the third time you tried to rob a store. If I keep letting you go my boss will be suspicious."

"Then arrest me Officer Stark, I'm a bad boy." The teen bit his bottom lip looking at the Police Officer.

"Damn you." Tony muttered getting the handcuffs and tightening them over Peter's wrists.

"That's hot, you should read me my rights. Don't want to be breaking the law, unless if I give you another blowjob to let me go."

Tony let out a groan as his steps faltered, "You're a goddamn tease. You know that kid?"

"Just get in the damn car kid." The man gruffed out. Peter pressed a quick kiss at Tony's cheek before climbing in the backseat of the cop car. Tony shook his head as he closed the car door.

Peter took this time to admire the older man in the cop outfit, "You're so fucking hot." Peter breathed out as Tony entered the driver's seat.

Officer Stark cleared his throat and glanced at Peter through the rearview mirror. "Watch your mouth kid, or you'll get something you don't want."

The little thief scooted closer to the man, "What if I do want it, Officer Stark?" He whispered.

Tony let out a moan and got out of the car and opened the backseat car door. The older man grabbed ahold of Peter and pushed him down onto the leather seat.

"Fuck that's sexy!" Peter gasped trying to hide his excitement, with his body buzzing with anticipation.

"You want it boy?" Tony growled at the teen, sucking at the pale smooth skin of the teen's thigh.

The for eyed teen threw his head back, "God yes, please officer!"

"You should be careful of what you wish for." Tony harshly gripped at Peter's hips and pulled him down closer, "I'm going to break you." He whispered in Peter's ear.


End file.
